


Early Mornings

by UnicornioBlues



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornioBlues/pseuds/UnicornioBlues
Summary: Zo happens to wake up early one morning and what happens next goes exactly according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this otp prompt: "Person A gently kisses Person B on the head and telling them it’s time to get up.  
> When Person B doesn’t respond, Person A trails kisses from their lips down to just below their navel, and leaves Person B incredibly horny the rest of the morning."
> 
> and my mind just went 'this is totally something that would happen with Zo and Leo' 
> 
> that lead to this

            Usually, Zo wakes up later in the mornings. Leo on the other hand is either already awake tinkering away at his inventions or he hasn’t slept at all and is still burning the midnight oil. This morning was different. Zo wakes up, the sun is not that high in the sky, so there’s no sunlight blinding him from his slumber. That detail makes it easy for Zo to guess that he woke up earlier than normal. He stretches his arms up above his head and rolls his neck to get out the kinks. If he’s up this early, then he might as well get up out of bed and catch Leo before he goes off to his meeting with Lorenzo.

            Not used to being up this early, his movements are sluggish and one of his feet drag every few steps. It’s a miracle he hasn’t bumped into anything yet. He yawns loudly, and looks around. That’s odd. Zo was expecting to see Leo out in his workshop, but to his surprise the artista is nowhere to be seen. If Leo was excited enough about what he was working on, then it was possible that he already went to the palace. Still, Zo decides to check the other bedroom in the workshop to see if he could find the other there.

            “Leo.” He calls out as he walks into the room.

Lying on the bed is a sight that Zo has not seen in a while. Leo is sleeping soundly, his face which usually held a furrowed expression as he worked on his inventions, was now smoothed out in his slumber, making him look younger. Zo sighs, making his way to one side of the bed. It was a miracle that Leo was sleeping in a bed instead of at his work table. Zo sat on the edge of bed, looking over Leo. If he wasn’t up already, last night must have been long and tiring for him. It was almost a shame that he’d have to wake Leo up.

            “Oi, Leo, it’s time to wake up,” Zo says.

            All he gets in return is a slight mumble and then silence. Leo is deep asleep, it won’t be that easy. There’s numerous ways that Zo could wake him up, a bucket of water would be effective but messy, shaking him violently could also work, but none of those are very fun—well, the bucket is high on the list. No, none of those are what he has in mind right now.

            Zo is careful with his movements because if he jostles Leo awake now, he wouldn’t be able to go through with his plan. His knees are on either side of Leo’s waist and he’s resting himself on the backs of his heels. He leans down near the other’s ears and whispers words into it and then promptly takes the earlobe gently between his teeth. He plays with the lobe for a second, even poking it with his tongue before leaning back.

            “Not even that will get you up?” He questions.

            It must have been a _really_ tiring night if that didn’t wake up Leo. Not all is in vain though, this just means Zo gets to have more fun.

            He braces himself on his forearms, boxing in Leo’s head. A kiss pressed to the other’s forehead does as much good as his previous action. The tip of Leo’s nose is next and surprisingly it twitches. _Cute_. Zo thinks to himself, wondering if that happens when he’s awake. Leo’s lips get a quick peck. Nothing. Zo expected as much. A part of him is glad that he’s not the one who has to wake up Leo regularly. Not that this wasn’t fun, but the thought of having to deal with this stubborn log every morning is already giving him a headache. There was a reason Zo woke up late, mornings weren’t his strong suit.

            Zo scoots down so that he was straddling Leo’s thighs now. He lavishes Leo’s neck in some attention and that gets more of a reaction, but Leo is still not awake.  He kisses the other’s chest through the opening in his shirt right where his heart would be underneath. When that doesn’t work, Zo moves down even farther, lifting Leo’s shirt to get at the skin of his torso. The hair on Leo’s chest isn’t as dense as his own, but he still takes a moment to run his hands across his chest and stomach. Zo gives himself a second to take in the view.

            These days they’ve been busier, so having any sort of intimate moments were far and few in between. The most they’ve gotten to these days were heavy kissing and petting before they both passed out from their exhaustion. So, it’s safe to say that Zo is relishing in this moment a little bit.

            One of his hands travels to Leo’s nipples and he pinches. Now this gets a nice reaction. A soft gasp escapes from Leo’s lips and it makes Zo grin. He pinches the nub once more and leans down to trail kisses down Leo’s stomach making a bee-line towards his naval. Once he reaches Leo’s naval, he kisses the skin above it and then moves his attention to the skin underneath where it meets Leo’s pants. He plants an open-mouthed kiss there, grazing the skin lightly with his teeth.

            “Zo!” Leo gasps breathlessly, lifting his head to stare at him.

            His lips are a breath away from the other’s skin as he stares back at Leo through his lashes. Waking him up this way was well worth the wait, especially when he feels something pressing on his neck from where he’s positioned. It’s flattering really.

            "If you weren't up before you definitely are now.” Zo says.

            Leo’s squirming underneath Zo, all but rutting his hips upwards to get any type of friction he can. Of course, Zo notices this and brings himself up to his full height while he’s still straddling Leo’s thighs. He splays his hands out on either side of Leo, thumbs rubbing circles on the skin stretched over his hips. This actions drags out a groan from the other’s lips. Music to his ears.

            “Zo,” Leo pleads. “Zo, please tell me you’re going to do something about that.”

             “I would,” Zo says, moving forward to kiss Leo on the lips. “But you’re the one who’s got places to be this morning.”

            This time Leo groans again and it’s not from any of the ministrations that Zo’s been giving him. It’s a tragedy that he has to go meet with Lorenzo after being woken up with a handsome man straddling him and an erection in his pants. Now if only the handsome man would help him with the latter issue.

            “Zo, please,” He pleads once more, rutting his hips up against Zo.

            “Ah now Leo, you’re always going on about how you’ve got a duty to Lorenzo and Florence, I don’t want to be the one to get in the way of that. Just think of me as Florence’s humble messenger sent to wake up it’s artista.” Zo says, getting up from the bed, leaving Leo lying there on his back, his pants tented from his erection. “C’mon, get up. I’ve done my job, so I think I’ll go back to sleep. I woke up too early.”

            On the bed, Leo throws an arm over his eyes and lets out a frustrated groan.

            “Florence’s _humble_ messenger is better described as cruel and sadistic if you ask me.”

            “Good thing no one’s asking, and besides some people like cruel and sadistic in the beautiful city of Florence.” Zo laughs as he pats Leo’s chest.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda my first time writing smut ;;;;;;
> 
> be kind to me lol

            Leo grabs Zo’s forearm, preventing him from leaving. He tugs on the arm, hoping that his silent plea will be heard. Zo can be merciful, so the corner of his lip turns up and he’s straddling Leo once again.

            “You know,” Zo says between kisses. “I don’t give a damn if you even show up to that summoning, but if Lorenzo comes banging on the door, you’re dealing with the consequences.”

            Leo just grunts in response before his hands are roaming over Zo’s clothed body. The number of clothes between them is ridiculous, especially when all Leo wants to do is run his hands over bare skin. Leo untucks Zo’s shirt, then he’s tugging it over his head before chucking it aside to land somewhere on the floor below.  His hands roam up Zo’s torso slowly, mapping out the dips and curves on his body, committing it to memory.

            Zo’s enjoying in the attention that he’s getting, but he’d rather be the one teasing than being teased. Not risking this situation turning on him, he grabs the bottom edge of Leo’s shirt and pulls it over, throwing it aside. Just as quick, his mouth is on Leo’s collar bone, teeth grazing the skin just enough to leave the faintest of marks. Travelling the expanse of Leo’s body, Zo kisses and bites in tandem all the way down until he reaches the hem of his pants. Underneath his hands he can feel Leo trembling. Zo smiles. His hands make quick work of releasing Leo’s erection from its previous constraints.

            The soft noises that are spilling from the arista’s mouth are making Zo preen and he hasn’t even done anything worthwhile yet. Zo licks up Leo’s cock from the base to the tip, tonguing the slit in a way that makes Leo’s whole body shudder. Leo groans when Zo takes the head of his cock into his mouth, encasing it in a wet heat. This side of Leo, vulnerable and carefree with his reactions is a wondrous sight. He revels in it whenever he gets the chance to experience it.

             As Zo removes his mouth from Leo’s cock, his hands are already on the hem of his own pants to get them off. He’s been hard for a while and just the thought of releasing his erection from his clothing could make him moan. When he’s fully naked he positions himself in between Leo’s legs, bent over so that he could get at the other’s cock easier. If anyone were to walk in on them in this situation, they would definitely be getting a view.

             He takes more of Leo’s cock into his mouth this time. Zo can feel tickles of Leo’s pubic hair on his nose when he’s close to taking all of him down his throat.

            “Zo. Zo, you’re beautiful.” Leo moans, his hand moving down to feel where his cock was stretching out Zo’s lips.

            He chuckles at the compliment, the vibrations it causes make Leo moan louder and the hand that was once caressing the side of his face is now on the back of Zo’s neck, fingers buried in his hair. Zo lets Leo push his head down onto his dick, swallowing around him because he knows just how good that feels before lifting his head, releasing the length from his mouth. A strand of saliva connects the head of Leo’s cock to Zo’s bottom lip, the image is lewd but Leo can’t help the urge to imprint the scene on paper so he could immortalize this moment.

            “You sure you’re not just saying that ‘cause I’m sucking you off?” Zo questions, his voice slightly hoarse.

            “No, I mean that’s not the only reason, you’re beautiful even when there’s not a cock in your mouth.” Leo confirms humorously, eyes never straying from Zo’s.

            Zo is the first to break the eye contact. Words were failing him right now, he couldn’t think of a reply that could match the sentiment laced in Leo’s. No matter, Zo was sure that he could match it with actions.

            “You sap.” He mutters softly before taking Leo back into his mouth. As he’s going down, Leo’s hips suddenly snap up, forcing more of his length into Zo’s mouth, pressing the tip against the back of Zo’s throat. He lifts his head, coughing softly. He wasn’t expecting that, but he’s not opposed to it. He pats Leo’s thigh and makes a confirming noise to let the other know that it was okay. With the consent given, it was not long before Leo’s thrusting his hips up, sliding his cock deep into Zo’s mouth. Now that he’s prepared to take the length, the head of the cock slides down Zo’s throat effortlessly. He swallows around Leo causing him to grip the bed sheets, wrinkling the fabric. The way that Leo’s legs twitch is enough to signal to Zo that he’s close to coming.  

            He sits up, letting the cock slip from his mouth. Zo takes in a deep breath and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

            “Are you okay?” Leo asks.

            Zo nods, leaning forward to grab a bottle of oil from the bedside table. He holds it up, grinning at Leo.

            “Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?”

            Leo takes the bottle and that’s all the answer Zo needs. Leo slicks up a finger and goes to work opening Zo up.

Zo has his head buried in the crook of Leo’s neck, breathing hard and moaning. Leo has two slick fingers deep inside, stretching him out. When Leo curls his fingers, it causes an immense wave of pleasure to surge through Zo, his breath hitches and he moans wantonly. He muffles the noise against Leo’s skin and presses back, fucking himself on the fingers inside of him.

            “Fuck-Leo, just fuck me already,” Zo huffs. “Just-just fuck me.”

            The fingers are taken out and Zo is left feeling empty, but soon enough he feels the head of Leo’s cock pressing against him. He reaches back to line up the cock with his entrance and sinks down on it, moaning at the feeling of being filled. He lets himself get adjusted then starts fucking himself on the cock buried deep inside. The sound of their skin slapping together fills the room.

            Zo’s happy to keep going on by himself, but then arms grab his middle and he’s pulled forward, chest flush against Leo’s. Leo’s bent his legs so that he can brace himself against the bed. His first few thrusts are slow and shallow before he’s picking up speed and fucking Zo hard. His hips piston, the slapping sounds growing louder. Pleasure clouds Zo’s mind and he’s gripping Leo’s skin, his nails digging into the flesh in an attempt to ground himself, all it does is makes Leo pound into him harder. He didn’t even know that was possible, but he moans his approval. He already knows that he’s going to be sore later on in the evening. He’d be lucky if he could manage to even get up from bed after this.

            He reaches between them and grabs his own neglected cock. Zo rests his forehead against Leo’s chest and begins jerking himself off. The precum leaking from the tip coats his palm quickly, easing the friction between his hand and the length of his member. Zo already feels a tightness in the pit of his stomach and he knows he’s close.

            “Leo-Leo, I’m close.” He breathes.

            “Come for me Zo.” Leo moves Zo’s hand away from his cock so that he could jerk the other off. “Come for me.”

            Suddenly, the feeling of Leo fucking and jerking him at the same time is too much for Zo, the stimulation is tipping him over the edge and he comes with a shout. Leo keeps pumping Zo’s cock until he feels it go soft in his hand, then he lets go.

            “Can I come inside Zo?” Leo asks.

            The question would have made Zo laugh, but he’s too spent to exert energy on that so instead he nods his head, whispering a “Fuck yes,” to let Leo know that he was all for that idea.  Before he knows it, Leo’s fucking him with a fervor, using Zo’s body to get himself off. It doesn’t take long for Leo to come. His rhythm falters and he buries his cock inside of Zo.

            The arms that were once tight around Zo are now loose, the hands roaming his body, petting him. He lifts himself so that he can look at Leo. Leo’s eyes are closed, but his face still holds an expression of bliss. Zo takes in the sight and grins to himself before kissing him. Leo kisses back, using the opportunity to pull his limp cock out of Zo. They keep kissing until Zo breaks it, moving to the unoccupied space on the bed.

            They lay there, soaking in the after-sex glow. If they had the whole day to just laze around and stay in bed, that would’ve made for the perfect day, but loud knocking on the door bursts the serene bubble that surrounded them.

            “That’s for you.” Zo states.

            Leo just groans and rolls his eyes, but none the less he moves to get out of bed. Duty calls.

            While Leo moves around the room, finding his shirt and cleaning the cum from his stomach, Zo stays in bed, watching the other through lidded eyes. Leo’s figure grows blurrier as Zo’s eyes close all the way. He feels a pair of lips on his forehead for a brief second before he fully drifts off to sleep. Looks like it’s going to be a late morning for him after all.  

***


End file.
